Bizarre Robbery
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Shinn, Stellar, and Sting are hanging out in Burger Hut when a someone commits a robbery!


**Bizarre Robbery**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED DESTINY OR THE BOOK "10 THINGS TO DO BEFORE I DIE."

* * *

(Shinn's POV)**_

I sigh, tugging at my black hair. Right now I am with my two friends, Sting Oakley and Stellar Lousier, at the Burger Hut. We are crowding over the Cheeseburger Combo like we always do. I eat the greasy fries, Sting eats the fat-soaked burger and Stellar drinks the flat coke. This is the only place we can afford to buy food from.

"Hey!" Sting started, picking up the dripping burger. "Did you hear? The cook got fired yesterday!" I shudder as he bites into the muck called a burger.

Stellar looks up and faces the green-haired teenager. "What? Really?" Her face shows disbelief. I am the same. I was so used to eating the cook's greasy fries.

"Umm…the strange one?" That's all I needed to say. Calling the cook strange is an understatement. He had sky-blue hair, aqua eyes and a bizarre personality. "Auel, was it?" I look at the golden eyes through my crimson ones.

"Uh…ya…I think so," Sting mutters thoughtfully. He had finished his burger and wiped our plate clean. Not only of the burger, but all of the grease, as well. I swear that guy has a metabolism that would amaze even the greatest fast-food eaters. He is a bit taller than me, sucks up burgers with the efficiency of a vacuum cleaner, yet he hardly weighs 120 lbs.

"Later, dawgs!" I say, scooting out of my seat.

"Wait," Sting whispers. He grabs one of my backpack straps, reining me in. "Check it out, dude!"

My shoulders sag, knowing that I won't be able to leave that easily now. "Come on, man!" I groan. "I gotta go. Anyway, I don't feel that good." It was true. My stomach was churning from those greasy fries.

Sting doesn't take heed. "Sit down!" he hisses, forcing me back in my seat with a violent yank.

"What's the problem?"

He jerks a thumb toward the counter of the place. He looks panicked.

I could see why: The fired cook had just walked in. There was something…off about him. His face was pale, he had bags under his eyes, his blue hair was a rat's nest and he wore a ratty overcoat. This is conspicuous. Auel never wears an overcoat. He wears a blue parka from what I know (And I should know. I have eaten his fries for a good year.)

Furthermore, he is staring down the manager who is standing at the cashier.

Not that any of this really grabs my attention. No, what grabs my attention is that he has dug his hand deep into the long pocket of the coat. There is something pointy in that pocket. Something that is being slowly aimed at the man.

"Everybody freeze!" Auel shrieks. "I want to ask you something! Do you know that fired is just fried misspelled?"

Every cliché is well founded. When you're face to face with death, your life really does flash through your mind. I guess it is a lot more enjoyable to relive the past than it is to confront a deranged fry-cook with a concealed gun.

Sting is the opposite of me. As I panic and freeze, Sting leaps up and lunges at Auel!

"Sting!" Stellar cries. "Don't!" But Sting is already in mid-air.

I can't believe it…well I can…this is Sting after all! My best friend is going to get killed!

Auel seems as perplexed as everybody else is. His eyes form into angry slits. Oddly enough, he doesn't move. Sting crashes into him. It looks as if Stings' t-shirt and Auel's

over-coat melded into one. I stand up and watch them wrestle. It's not like the wrestling you see on TV, choreographed and rigged. It is sloppy and awkward. I know I should jump in and aid Sting, but I just can't.

Somehow, Sting manages to pin Auel down.

"Yes!" Stellar and I shout.

Sting plunges his hand into Auel's pocket. Slowly he pulls out the gun and points it in Auel's face.

"Oh my god…" Stellar mumbles into her hands.

Wait a minute. Wait a minute here!

The gun is green.

Translucent green. It's made out of plastic!

It's…a water gun?

Sting scowls at it. "What the-"

"SUCKERS!" Auel screams. Quickly, he flips Sting over and bolts for the exit. The door slams after him as he disappears down the street.

I look at Stellar. There's the same shaky smile crossing her face as mine. We look at Sting who is still lying on the floor. He starts to laugh.

In a flash, Sting is standing up, waving the toy in the air. He squirts it into the air a few times – his sweaty face ecstatic, his black t-shirt soaked – and cries, "A round of waters for everyone!"

Several customers sigh, while a few applaud Sting's brave act.

Sting sighs and plops down into the vinyl seat. There is a tingling in my stomach, though. That maybe Sting didn't save us. That maybe something more sinister is going to happen…or not! This is Auel we're talking about. Weird is an understatement for him!

* * *

_**Ok! Done! This is a complete copy from a book, "10 Things To Do Before I Die." Auel just fits it perfectly!**_


End file.
